Love Story
by Danielle Christine
Summary: (Loosely based on the Song by Taylor Swift) The Taylors are moving back to Texas, and Julie has come to town to assist them. Her husband, Matt, is still in Chicago and things haven't been the greatest between them. But should she really be making googly eyes toward the town bad boy turned good man? (A TULIE FIC)
1. And the flashbacks start

_""We were both young when I first saw you_  
><em>I close my eyes and the flashback starts<em>  
><em>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air""<em>

My parents retired the year before my thirty fifth birthday. To mark the occasion, they decided they would move to the place that they felt most at home. Dillon, Texas. It had been 10 years since I stepped foot in this town. Matt and I got married and moved to Chicago, and came back only to twice to visit old friends. Once our careers began to take off we could never really carve out that time. There was always a reason, always an excuse as to why we couldn't go. So we ended up losing touch with most of our old friends, which was a sad thing, really.

Maybe that's why I was so nervous about being here. I knew I'd run into a few familiar faces, and I wasn't looking forward to answering all the questions that accompany a run-in. _How ya been? What have you been up to? How's Matt? I read about his gallery opening. What was it you do? A lawyer? No kids, huh? Why not? _Just the idea of going through all that numerous times made my insides grumble.

At least for now, I was safe helping my parents unload their last few boxes.

"Damn shame Mattie couldn't join you on your visit," Mom said as we gathered in the box cluttered kitchen for a sip of lemonade. Her hand shook slightly as she poured me a glass and handed it to me. Her arthritis had been acting up lately. Killed me to see her like that, but there wasn't much I could do.

"Well, you know how busy he is with the gallery and all," I said, used to making excuses for him. Seemed that's all I did these days.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, hon. Just a shame is all." I smiled at her, anxious to change the subject.

"Gracie Belle's supposed to coming in for the weekend, too," I said quickly.

"Yeah, she told me that," Mom said softly, probably still a little weirded out by the fact that Gracie just admitted to having a girlfriend. Not that she wasn't supportive of the fact that she was a lesbian. Just hurt to think she'd never have those grandbabies she always wanted.

"What a beautiful sight this is," Dad said as he walked into the room. "Two of my beautiful girls sharing lemonade in our new kitchen," he said as he wrapped an arm over each of our shoulders and pulled us up to him, exchanging kisses on the sides of our heads. "Ya'll know what day it is?," he said grinning from ear to ear. We sighed and rolled our eyes. Of course we knew what day it was. We also knew why he had the goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Friday," we said in unison. Daddy smiled at us.

"Damn right it's Friday. Don't suppose ya'll know if there's anything to do around here on a Friday night?," he said, excited. I laughed.

"Gee, Dad," I said sarcastically. "Maybe we can go to the East Dillon Lions Game?."

"Well I suppose we could do that," he said grinning from ear to ear. "If that's what you want to do, Sweet Pea." Mom laughed as she turned back to the counter and poured Dad a small glass of lemonade.

"I'll just run and change," I said as I set my glass in the sink. Friday nights in Dillon Texas only meant one thing. Football. And everyone would be at the game. I'd be damned if I was going to show up looking like a hot mess.

The game was just getting ready to start. We'd been stopped at every turn, familiar faces just popping up everywhere. Buddy Garrity got to us last, being sure to pull every Tom, Dick and Harry that he could think of to his side so that he could introduce them to the legendary Eric Taylor.

"You know we could use you on the coaching team, Eric," Buddy said to my Dad as the last of stragglers dispersed. Mom and I tapped our feet impatiently and just wanted to get to our seats before the game started. "I'm sure they would gladly have you on board."

My Dad laughed and patted Buddy on the shoulder.

"I'm retired, Buddy. Gonna spend all my time fishin', lovin' my wife and watching football." .

"I hear that." Buddy laughed.

"Well I gotta get these girls to their seats or I'ma get an earful. Enjoy the game." Dad said as he walked up to us and urged us along.

"Will do. Gimme a call and we'll get together sometime," he said.

"You got it," he said calling over his shoulder. "I see some things never change," Dad said softly, referring to Buddys overwhelming ability to talk your ear off.

We finally reached some seats and got settled. The announcer introduced the teams and the coaches, and I couldn't help but smile when I heard him call his name. Tim Riggins. Assistant Coach for the East Dillon Lions.

From what we'd heard over the years, Riggins had done good by himself. He built himself a little house and owned half of Riggins Riggs with Billy. And then he coached high school football, too. Man must be doing alright if he kept himself so busy.

My eyes followed Tim as he walked onto the field. From the place I was sitting on the bleachers, he looked just as good as ever. The essential bad boy turned into a good man, but he was still able to take my breath away.

I had a crazy crush on Tim in high school, even though I never would've admitted it out loud. He had a bit of a reputation, and I tried my best to avoid all the drama that floated around the high school, even if I wasn't always so successful.

I tried to kiss him once during a drunken haze, and he turned me down, and that's about as far as a romantic relationship ever could've gone between us. I knew that. I knew I wasn't his type by any means. But I was still a _girl_. I still had _eyes_. I had thought about it. Boy, had I thought about it a whole lot.

But I had Matt, and he had a whole _lot_ of women to fill his bed, so we just stayed _almost, kind of _friends until we all moved away and lost touch. But it was nice to know he was doing well. And damned if it wasn't amazing to see him again.

I watched him on the field as one of the other coaches whisper something in his ear. Tim raises his head to search the stands. He finds us. (Rather, he finds me gawking at him like some love struck school girl.) And our eyes meet.

That look brings me back to the first time we locked eyes. He probably wouldn't even remember it, but it was something I thought back on a lot, especially in high school. We had just come to Dillon, and as per usual, there was a house party. This one took place at Lyla Garrity's house. I don't remember what had prompted me to actually attend, but I had, and at that moment, I was regretting it. I was walking around, trying to find someone to talk to. Anyone would've sufficed. I felt the hair raise on the back of my neck as I felt someone was watching me. I raised my eyes to the small balcony above my head, and standing above me was Tim Riggins. Our eyes met and he smiled at me, the same sexy half smile that I was getting _right now_, 20 years later.

I feel the blush creep into my cheeks and I raise my hand in a sort of wave. His smile expands as he raises his own hand in greeting. Then the whistle blows and the game begins, and I'm left sitting back and kicking myself for my impure thoughts about an _almost _old friend, while my husband is halfway across the country. Then again, he's probably screwing his mistress right now, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I just let myself _think_ some things. Better then what he was doing. Right?

**A/N: So I picked a Taylor Swift song. Yup. That was me. But the damn thing was stuck in my head, and I've been trying to come up with Tulie storyline that made sense…and this song just seemed like as good a song as any to give me some motivation. So the song and the story won't exactly mash up, But whatever...lol It'll be close enough. And the characters are old(er), so I hope that doesn't put ya'll off too much. **

**So tell me, ya'll, what do you think so far? Please, review! I got this story mapped out in 11 chapters, and whether or not I get interest will determine whether or not I continue with it, or move on to something else that people are enjoying. So, let me know if Dillon, Texas is still in your heart after all these years, as it's in mine. ;)**


	2. Little did I know

_"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_  
><em>See you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say hello<em>  
><em>Little did I know"<em>

Julie fucking Taylor. Right there in the stands. The object of all my teenage fantasies brought back to life and standing almost in touching distance. Her hair was different. Gone was the long blonde strands that used to sneak its way into my dreams, replaced by dark tresses that I knew would occupy them now.

I used to have the biggest crush on that girl. But I never would've dared act on it. Not only because she was Coach's daughter, but because I knew I didn't deserve someone as pure as Julie Taylor. _I guess it's Julie Saracen now_. The thought made my stomach turn a little, and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell that meant. Shit was almost 20 years ago now. I hadn't thought about Julie in years. But here she was. And damned if my pants didn't get a little tighter with the vision of her.

The whistle blew and the game began and I had to get my head where it belonged, in the game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Lions had won! And of course that meant that there would be a huge after party at the local Applebees. I rode with Mom and Dad, of course, sitting in the back seat, letting the winds of nostalgia blow through my hair through the cracked window. Didn't take us any time at all to get there.

"Why don't you go see if you can catch up with some old friends, hon," Mom said as we walked into the crowded restaurant. I shrugged my shoulders, knowing now was as good a time as any to just get it over with.

"I'll find you guys in a bit," I said, waving toward them as I walked off into the crowd. I looked into a sea of unfamiliar faces, searching for one I knew, feeling awfully familiar to the way I felt walking into Lylas all those years ago. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the bar and ordered an amaretto stone sour. If I was going to get through this night in one piece, I was definitely going to need some liquid courage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Coach Taylor, as I live and breathe," I said as I spotted the old man in the crowd. Coach and Mrs. Coach turned around and gave me their brightest smile.

"Good to see you, Son," he said as he reached out to shake my hand. I smiled and at him and quickly hugged him instead.

"I heard ya'll were moving back, but I didn't believe it til' tonight. We sure missed you guys around here."

"Well that's so sweet, Tim, ain't it Eric?," Tammy said as she gave me a brief hug. I really did miss these people. They had done a lot for me during my high school days, especially Coach. I owed a lot of the man I became to the influence of Eric Taylor.

"You going to come over for bbq Sunday night, Tim?," she asked.

"If that's an invite, Ma'am, I gladly accept. It's been too long since I had a nice home cooked meal." Tammy scrunched up her nose at me.

"Why is that? If you don't mind me askin'. Nice, handsome, successful man like you should have no problem finding a wife." I couldn't help the blush that crept into my cheeks at the comment. One thing Tammy Taylor never was, was subtle.

"Tammy, leave the boy alone," Eric said, rescuing me from having to answer. She threw her hands up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." But I guess while we were on the subject of women…

"Julie come with you guys?," I tried to ask casually. "I wanted to say hello."

"Pretty sure I seen her head toward the bar," Tammy said, and I could've been wrong, but I thought I heard a bit of worry in her voice. I couldn't help but wonder what that was about.

I turned my head toward the bar, and watched Julie through the crowd as she downed her drink and then waved the bartender over for another.

"I'm going to go say hello. I'll see you guys on Sunday then."

"Yup. Good game today, by the way," Coach made sure to sneak in before I walked off.

"Thank you, Sir," I said, smiling back at him before I went to talk to his daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you keep drinking like that I might have to carry you home again," Tim Riggins said, almost whispering into my ear. I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck and on my arms as I turned to him and smiled.

"How ya doin', Taylor?," he said to me with a sexy smirk as I tried to formulate words that didn't insist of gagagagagagaga….

"I'm…I'm good, Tim. How have you been?" He slid into the bar stool next to mine, his knees and mine knocking together, and signaled for a beer.

"I've been really good," he said easily as he caught the beer that was slid down the bar toward him. I smiled softly and twirled my glass in my fingers, unsure of what to say next, and still embarrassed as to where my earlier thoughts on Tim Riggins had taken me.

"So where's Mattie?," he said as he took a swig of his beer. I rolled my eyes automatically, and I think he might've seen me, cause I'm pretty sure his smile got bigger.

"In Chicago," I said simply, hoping he would drop the subject. He didn't.

"Couldn't make the trip?" I shook my head.

"Better things to do," I replied, probably sounding a little angrier then I had intended.

"What could be better then this?," he said holding his arms out, as the house band struck their first chord, as if on cue. I couldn't help but laugh a little, which seemed to amuse him even more.

The music was beginning, and it was insanely loud. He tried to say something, but I couldn't hear him. He tried talking a little louder, but it was still no use. He stood up and grabbed my hand, leading me through the crowd and outside to the parking lot.

**A/N: Next chapters going to be a little longer, and probably a lot more entertaining. Things are going to happen pretty fast. I already have ideas for a follow up story (or two) if I get enough interest in this one, so please please review! Thanks guys! ;)**


	3. Stay away from Juliet

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you, please, don't go<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riggins walked over to his truck and jumped up on the hood, reaching down a hand to me to help me up, too. I sat next to him and we sat silently for a minute. He looked over at me and grinned, like he had a secret I wasn't privy to. I could help but smile back.

"What?," I asked, referring to his secretive stare.

"I'm going to admit something to you right now, and you have to promise not to punch me," he said, still smiling.

"I can't make those kinds of promises, Tim," I said jokingly. He shrugged his shoulders and told me anyway.

"I had the hugest crush on you in high school." I'm sure my eyes widened to like ten times their normal size. No fricken' way.

"You did not."

"I did. Totally hand a thing for the coach's daughter." I laughed.

"You're lying," I said, a half smile on my face, still not believing a word he said.

"Scouts honor," he said, holding up two fingers. "Why's it so hard to believe, Jules? I mean, just look at you." I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and turned my head so he couldn't see.

"I liked you, too," I whispered, not daring to look at him, and wondering what the hell I thought I was doing.

"I'm sorry, what was that?," he asked, even though he heard every word I said.

"Are you really going to make me repeat myself?," I asked, finally turning to look at him, my cheeks a million different shades of pink.

"You don't have to say that just to make me feel less stupid," he said, smiling at my obvious discomfort.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, Tim Riggins? You're all sex appeal and muscle. Not to mention you have a soft side that not many people have seen and it's very attractive." _Ugh! Shut up Julie! _

"Sex appeal, huh?," he asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes, knowing I'd definitely stepped in the 'things a technically married woman shouldn't say' category, but I was still enjoying the familiar banter.

"That was all you heard out of that, huh?," I said shaking my head. "You haven't changed a bit, Tim Riggins"

"Still full of sex appeal?" Tim laughed.

I shoved him playfully and he rolled off the side of the truck, right as my phone began to ring. I stuck my tongue out at Tim as I answered the phone without looking at who was on the other end. Big mistake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie Taylor had a crush on me in high school. Holy hell. That information reeked havoc on my imagination. If only I had made a move. Things could've turned out a whole lot different for all of us.

Her face fell when she answered the phone, and I couldn't help but wonder why. Her eyes flitted to me briefly, and she covered her other ear and slid off the truck, walking a few feet away for privacy. The gentlemanly thing to do would be to focus my attention somewhere else, but the Riggins in me decided to listen in anyway.

"Sign the papers, Matt," she said angrily. "I signed mine before I left, and my lawyer is waiting for yours." Silence. "This is your own fault. I know you didn't think I'd just let you get away with it!" Silence, as she paced back and forth, seemingly forgetting I was there at all. "Why should I have told you? Did you tell me when you were sneaking around with whats her name?" Silence. "What difference would it make? The end results the same. I'm done." Silence.

Her eyes are sad as she listens to what he's saying. Not sure if it's my imagination or not, but I could swear I heard the faint sound of Saracens voice begging Julie to reconsider whatever decision she had made. She flicked a tear off of her face as her eyes found mine. Guess she remembered I was there after all. She sighed.

"Matt. Sign the papers," she said still looking at me. "Goodbye." She hung up her phone and I walked over to her and did the only thing I could think of, even though I had no clue what was going on. I opened my arms to her, and she clung to me as she cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I found out about her a little over a month ago," I told him after I completely humiliated myself by crying all over his shirt, and babbling about all the events that led up to the moment. "He'd been a little distant, so I started doing the snoopy wife things. Went over the bank account information, trolled his face book and phone. The evidence was all there, in black and white, and I had been so stupid to believe that we were happy."

Tims arm was still around my shoulder, holding me tight to him as I rambled on and he listened attentively. We had settled back on the hood of his car, and people passed us randomly on their ways to their cars, but his eyes were settled firmly on mine. I found comfort in that more then anything else.

"I filed for divorce without ever really confronting him about her. I got the papers, and I signed them before I left, and then left them on the kitchen table. Pretty cowardly of me, huh?" Tim shook his head.

"The cowardly thing to do would have been to let him cheat on you and do nothing," he answered, giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"I just don't understand, Tim. I was the dutiful wife. I quit working at the firm, I devoted all my time and energy into helping him get the gallery running, and instead of being where he said he would be, he was tramping it up with some gallery slut, and I'm left looking like a fool for thinking we were happy."

"It wasn't you, Jules," he said to me reassuringly. "Couldn't have been. You're smart, and you're sweet. And you're so beautiful that it's sometimes mesmerizing. He was an idiot, and that's all there is to it.." I looked up at him, grateful for his words, and feeling a million times better then I had in a long time.

"Thanks, Tim," I said, smiling softly at him. He brought his free hand around and gently thumbed away my last tears.

"So what are you going to do now?," he asked. Maybe I was seeing things, but I'm pretty sure he was looking at my lips like he wanted to taste them. Wishful thinking, maybe? Hell, I don't know, because I was too busy looking at him to even think straight.

"I was thinking I could maybe stay in Dillon for awhile. I have some savings in a separate account. I can find myself a place, start over." Tim smiled at me.

"I think that sounds like an amazing idea," he said. "Have you told your parent's yet?" I shook my head.

"As far as they know, Matt is still the perfect husband."

"You gotta tell them."

"I just don't want to be a disappointment to them. Mom and Dad have the perfect marriage."

"Nothing's perfect in life, Jules. They'll understand." We sat in silence for a minute.

"Thank you," I whispered over to Tim.

"For what?"

"For listening to me babble on and on, and for making me feel better."

"Anytime Jules. I'd do anything for you." I have got to say, at that moment, I believed him.

I sighed as he dipped his head a little lower, so that our foreheads were touching. I closed my eyes and took a deep intake of breath. He was going to kiss me. I could feel it. But I didn't move. I should've. But I didn't, because I wanted him to kiss me more then I wanted my next breath. I didn't give myself time to think about what that could mean, I just closed my eyes and waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know what had come over me, but I was going to do it. I was going to kiss Julie Taylor. We were so close together, and my thought process became a jumble of hormones and dark hair and sad eyes. Maybe I just wanted to make her feel good again. Obviously Saracen hadn't been doing that for her in a long time. Which was a damn shame, really, because someone should be loving that body every day for the rest of forever.

It started out as a little kiss, meant to be reassuring, on the side of her mouth, but not exactly on her lips. I heard her gasp slightly, but she made no effort to move, giving me all the permission I needed.

I moved my mouth over, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She returned it, pursing her lips slightly, a soft sigh escaping from her perfect mouth. I knew it was wrong. I'm sure she did, too. But neither of us seemed to care as the kiss deepened. The hand that had been resting in her lap went to the side of my face, and then into my hair, as the kiss took on a life of its own.

Our mouths were crashing together hungrily, and I have to admit that I forgot where I was, that I was even awake, as I slid off the truck and positioned myself in between her legs, our lips never separating.

"Riggins!," Coach's voice yelled, shattering the perfect moment we had been having. "If you don't get your hands off my married daughter, I swear boy, I'll show you how an old man can still get down."

I hung my head, not daring to look into the shocked face of Julie Taylor, or the disappointed faces of her parents.

"Tim…," I heard Julie whisper, which had me reluctantly looking up into her face, into her eyes that were still moist with emotion, and her lips that had been thoroughly ravaged by me. They were now a little red and puffy, making me want to kiss them all the more.

I turned toward Eric and Tammy.

"Guess the bbq's off Sunday?," I asked sarcastically, not sure what else to say. Coach walked up to me, wagging his finger in my face like he used to when I was in high school.

"I thought better of you, Son. I can't believe you would take advantage of a married woman like that…"

"Dad…," Julie tried to interrupt as she hopped off the truck and stood in front of him. He gently pushed her to the side, where Tammy swooped her up in her arms.

"You stay away from my daughter, Riggins," Eric yelled at me as I climbed in the truck.

"Tim, don't go," Julie said, as she wiggled out of Tammy's arms and walked up to the side of the truck. I looked between the two of them. "Let me go with you."

"Another time, Jules," I called as I started the truck.

"Dad…," Julie screamed again, trying and failing to get his attention. Hell, at least she was trying. I smiled at Julie briefly before pulling out of the driveway. I touched my mouth, the sensation of Julies lips still tingling there, and even after everything that had happened with Coach, damned if I didn't smile anyway.

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed it. I didn't let Julie cheat on Matt. Not really anyway. She filed for divorce, so it's acceptable… I think.. Lol… Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, ya'll. ;)**


	4. Baby, just say yes

_And I said,  
>"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone<br>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<br>It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I can't believe you let that boy kiss you," my Dad was ranting as I sat on the couch next to Mom. He was pacing across the floor, and I had my hands folded in my lap and my eyes stuck on the carpet. Mom had her arm draped behind me and was quietly rubbing comforting circles on my back. I appreciated that.

"I really thought we raised you better then that Jules. Really did. You're a married woman for crying out loud and you were out there carryin' on with that boy in front of the entire town of Dillon." He stopped walked and turned toward us with his hands on his hips. "Do you know what they're going to be sayin' about you now? Is that the kind of reputation you want? You think they don't know you married Matt?"

"Daddy, you don't understand," I said softly.

"Then maybe you should explain it to us, honey?," Mom said, looking over at me. Dad nodded and sat on the chair in an exasperated manner.

The doorbell rang and I expelled the breath that I was holding in. The door swung open, Gracie Belle smiling at us from ear to ear, holding a bag in each hand.

"Oh, Lucy! I'm home!," she said in her best Desi impression. Oh, Gracie Bell. I have never loved her so much. She saw the tension in the room and grimaced.

"Bad time?," she said with a smirk as she tossed her bags in the corner in a very Gracie like manner. Mom and Dad stood up and headed toward her, giving her a group hug.

"It's so good to see you, Pumpkin," Mom said.

"You look beautiful, Darlin'," Dad said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Thought you weren't supposed to be in until tomorrow?," Mom asked as Gracie spotted me from the corner of her eye, and probably noticed the complete mess that I was. She walked over to where I sat and plopped on the couch next to me, almost on top of me, as she threw her arm over my shoulder.

"I was supposed to but then my girlfriend got sick and couldn't come, so then I called Julie," she said winking over at me, "and we decided that I should come out early and we would hit the town tonight." My eyes widened, realizing that she had just given me an out. God, I loved my sister.

"Oh, well, it's already pretty late. Most places in Dillon are closed by now," Mom said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're right, Mom. So we should really get a move on," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "Don't wait up," she said before Mom and Dad could say another word. I heard Dad muffle a "Be careful," before the door closed behind us and we ran laughing toward Gracie's car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jay. Jay. Street. Jason! Stop laughin' or I swear to God I ain't ever gonna tell you nothing ever again." Jason, the dick, wouldn't stop laughing since I told him about my little escapade with the untouchable Julie Taylor. I had to tell someone, and no one seemed like a better option then my best buddy Jay. He might not live in Dillon anymore, but he always answered my calls and listened to my bullshit.

"She's married, Riggins. Saracen's like a son to Coach. What the hell did you really expect him to say?"

"But that's the thing, Street. She's getting divorced. Seven cheated on her with some girl out in Chicago. She's talking about moving home." Yeah. Uh huh. He wasn't laughing any more. Instead, I could hear him whistle through his teeth.

"So you want to make this a thing then? You and Julie Taylor?" Shit. I hadn't even thought that far.

"What do you mean, a _thing_?," I asked, trying to bide some time while I thought it over.

"You know, man. A _thing. _You want to date Coach's daughter. You _like_ her. You like really _like_ her." I sighed. I guess I did.

"Yeah, man. I guess I do. I mean, you always knew about my little crush on Julie. I told you about that a long time ago. What are the odds, you know? After all these years, she came back to Dillon, and we're both practically single. The same rules don't apply. We're all grown up now. Kind of feel like it was meant to be." I paused and then smiled to myself. "So yeah. I think I want to _date_ Julie Taylor." I said, the word date feelin' funny in my mouth. I mean, sure. I wanted to date her, but I wanted to kiss her so much more. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to make her smile and make her laugh and make her happy like Saracen couldn't.

"Shit. My boy's all grown up, admitting his feelings and everything. Talking fate. Didn't think I'd ever see the day." I laughed.

"You and me both, brotha."

"Just be careful, alright? I don't want you to go and get yourself hurt and start pining after something that's not gonna happen."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," I replied sarcastically.

"I don't doubt your ability to _bed_ Julie Taylor, Riggins. But I'd be lying if I said the way you were talking about this girl didn't worry me some. I just don't want her to crush your heart into a million little bits and then leave me to pick up the pieces. I don't have any more vacation days." I laughed, knowing he was just trying to look out for me.

"Tell you what, Jay. How about we just see how it goes and I'll keep you updated."

"Sounds good to me. So.. How was the game tonight?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what the hell was that about?," she asked as we plopped in the car quickly. Gracie had started the car and pulled off down the street and around the corner and parked, ready to get the story on what she had walked in on. I told her about it all, from Matt and his whore to Tim Riggins and the way his kiss made my toes curl. It had taken awhile for Gracie and I to be able to have conversations like this one. There was quite an age gap between us. She had just turned 23, and it wasn't until recently that we began to call each other to vent about lifes craziness. She had known that Matt and I were having problems, but it wasn't until tonight that she knew about his mistress. She had even come to stay with us for a week before her last semester started at NYU. Then again, I hadn't known about the other woman yet either.

"Well, Matt's scum. He is no longer a brother of mine," she said very dramatically, which was her usual manner. I looked into my sisters face, her long blonde hair hung halfway down her back, and her green eyes were beautiful. She had the boys knocking down the door in high school. Little did they all know it was the cheerleaders she had her eye on.

"And I have never had the pleasure of meeting Tim, but I've heard stories about him. And I don't know if that's what you need to be getting yourself involved in right now either, Jules. Now, I hate to sound all responsible and shit, because really. That is not who I am. But you need some time to get your shit together before you think about another boy."

"He's not just another boy, though, Gracie. He's always been there, in the back of my mind. We have a weird connection. I guess we always have had it, and now that I know the way his mouth tastes…" I groaned and threw my hands on the dashboard and buried my head in my arms.

Gracie laughed and patted my back reassuringly.

"Aw Hell, Sis. You got it bad." I peaked up at her.

"It's crazy, isn't it?," I asked softly.

"Insane," she agreed as she started up the car again.

"Where are we going?," I asked inquisitively. She smiled at me as she took a corner.

"Well, I don't remember this town any, but I did my research. We need to party the night away and forget all about everything else. Just for a bit."

"Where are you planning on partying? There's only one place open after midnight in Dillon and I don't think…" Just then I saw it, out of the corner of my eye. Oh, holy hell. We're going to the Landing Strip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Definitely must be fate. I had decided that there would be no sleeping tonight and headed to the only place I knew was open for a beer. The Landing Strip. I used to come here for the girls, but that hadn't been the case in a long time. Not to sound conceited, but I knew I could have any girl in that place, and none of them were really _my type _anymore. So imagine my surprise when I look up to see Julie Taylor and some tall, pretty blonde walk in the front door. Yup. Definitely fate.

The blonde says something to Julie that makes her laugh, before she walks toward the stage and Julie heads toward the bar. I jump off my barstool and head over to her, sneaking up on her from behind.

"We should get out of here," I whispered huskily into her ear as I watched her face, waiting for a reaction. Her smile widened and she turned her eyes toward the sound of my voice.

"I'm here with Gracie," she said, the disappointment in her voice clear. "I can't just leave her." I looked toward the blonde who was laughing with a random stripper as she stuck singles in her g-string. _That_ was Gracie Belle Taylor? Well hot damn. I could tell by the way she was flirting with the ladies that she didn't bat for our team, which was a damn shame for every other member of the male species. But to me, it didn't matter one bit. She might've been hot, but Julie Taylor was stunning.

"She looks pretty, uh… Content," I said as I inched in closer to Julie and slid my arm around her waist. I could feel her hesitance begin to dissolve at our closeness, and the idea that I was doing _that_ to her, turned me on all the more. Gracie turned her head and saw us, her eyebrow raising as she whispered to the stripper before heading our way. I backed up a little and smiled in greeting before extending my hand to her.

"Gracie. You probably don't remember me."

"Tim Riggins," she said as she shook my hand.

"I was just asking your sister here if she'd like to go for a walk," I said, noticing the amused glint in Gracies eyes. "If you change your mind, Jules, I'll be waiting outside." I could feel their eyes on me as I walked out of the club, but not before I stopped and slipped Mitsy, a local favorite, a fifty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I wasn't a full blown lesbian, I would be all over that boy," Gracie said to me. "He is H-O-T," she concluded. I nodded my head. That he was. I was watching him leave, wondering what I should do and wondering why the hell he had been talking to that stripper. "You should go, Jules," Gracie said, giving me a little nudge.

"But what about you?," I asked, tearing my eyes away from the door to look at her. Just then the woman Tim had been talking to swayed over to us, reaching down and taking Gracies hand.

"Riggins bought you a lap dance, beautiful," the girl whispered seductively, earning a smile from Gracie.

"I'm going to be just fine here. Meet you at closing in the parking lot," she said, no longer looking at me, her eyes rolling over the strippers body appreciatively. I rolled my eyes and gave her a smile before walking into the parking lot.

Tim was waiting for me there, just like he said he would be. He walked up to me and grabbed my waist, lifting me slightly off the ground, as his lips met mine roughly, making me feel like a million fireworks were exploding inside of my body.

"Ready to get out of here," he asked as he set me back on the ground, but kept his arms around me securely.

"Yes," I whispered. Ready wasn't even the right word. I was down right ecstatic!

**TBC**

**A/N: A nice, kind of long chapter for you all. Sorry about the late update. I'm going to try to make sure I update at least once a week, if not more. Thank you all for the kind reviews! Definitely makes me want to continue on. Keep it up! I appreciate you all! ;)**


	5. Escape this town for a little while

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while<em>

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Tim Riggins is holding my hand, and we're walking down the street and away from the Landing Strip. If you would've told me a week ago that this was how I was going to spend my Friday night, I would've laughed right in your face and referred you to the nearest mental hospital. But here I was, and there he was, and it all just felt so…right.

"How hard was Coach on ya? Did you tell him about Seven?," he asked me after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Didn't get the chance. Gracie came and rescued me."

"Gracie," he said with a little chuckle. I knew what he was thinking without him telling me. Probably the same thing most guys thought when they took in her curves and sex appeal. I bumped his arm with my shoulder.

"Don't be thinking those thoughts about my baby sister, Riggins," I said with a teasing smile.

"Aw, Jules. There's only one Taylor girl that gives me _those_ kind of thoughts." I couldn't help the blush that crept up into my cheeks.

"So where are we heading?," I asked, searching for a change of subject. Preferably one that didn't lead to me turning a million different shades of red.

"We're almost there," he said vaguely, squeezing my hand a little bit. We turned a corner and in front of me was a large spread of land, occupied by a single, charming, one story home.

"This yours?," I asked, stunned by it's simple beauty. I looked up at him, the pride on his face evident.

"That it is."

"Could you possibly live any closer to the Landing Strip?," I asked jokingly. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me up to his side tightly.

"I tried, but they said the back room was used for stock, so I was out of luck. Figured this would have to do." I laughed as he walked with me toward the front of his house, and through the front door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

If I had known that I would be bringing Julie Taylor back to my house, I would've cleaned up a little more. But I tried not to think about the mess as I opened the door and walked her inside.

It wasn't a big house, by any means, but it was mine. And even though there were dishes in the sink, and some folded clothes on the dining room table, I was proud of the fact that I created this place by myself. I let my arm drop from her shoulder and walked toward the kitchen. She followed close behind.

"Can I get you something to drink?," I asked as I opened a cabinet and pulled out two glasses.

"I'll have whatever you're having," she replied as she looked around nervously. I had some nerves of my own, and I hoped I was holding it together as well as she was. I poured us each a glass of the wine that Tyra had brought me on her last visit from Washington. I handed her my glass and opened up the back door.

"Figured we could sit in the garden, catch up," I told Julie with a small smile. She nodded and walked out the back door, and I watched her face, waiting for a reaction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was absolutely stunning. There was a pool, which was cool enough by itself, but on either side were dozens of flowers and roses, a garden meant for royalty. It must've taken him years to get everything so absolutely perfect.

"I never thought of you as a garden type of guy," I said to Tim softly as I settled myself in the plush lounge chair.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Taylor." I looked up at him, my eyes following him as he seemed to think about something. Finally, I saw him shrug slightly as he settled himself in the lounge chair behind me and pulled me back against his chest.

"Tell me," I said softly as I settled my head under his chin.

"Tell you what?," he asked softly, his voice almost a purr in my ear.

"Tell me all those things about you that I don't know," I said as I tilted my head up to look into his face. He grinned and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Only if you return the favor. I could use an escape from this town for awhile," he said smiling.

For the rest of the night, Tim Riggins and I sat exchanging stories about our lives during all the years we were apart. I don't think I had ever felt so comfortable, so listened to. For awhile, I wasn't in Chicago. I wasn't in Texas. I was in Tim Riggins arms and I was learning all about the person he was and had become, and that was exactly where I wanted to be.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I have to wake up my husband soon as I just can't write when he's in my face..lol… hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think… I'm going to start another fic soon, on another tv show. Let me know what you'd like to read. A step by step fic (Dana and Cody pairing), a friends fic (a Phoebe and Joey pairing), or a Full House fic (DJ and Steve)… Yes, I know these shows are old school, but I'm an old school kinda person.. Don't worry.. This story will not fall to the side during my next adventure… So Don't forget to review for "Love Story", and let me know which of the others you would like to read.. ;)**


	6. I was a Scarlet Letter

Authors Note: Haven't said it yet, so in the interest of fairness: Disclaimer: I do not own FNL or the characters of the well loved, and very missed, television show. I also, do not own the song, Love Story, by Taylor Swift.

And here we go… A longer chapter for all you Tulie fans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"<br>But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I swear to God, if I heard one more person whisper as I walk passed them, I was going to have to start shootin' people. It felt like I had a scarlet letter written on my forehead in big bold print. Dillon is a small town, granted, and news gets around fast. It only took one person who noticed the make out session between Tim and myself at Applebees the night before, and now it appeared as if I was the newest town slut, cheating on Matt Saracen with the recently reformed, but I guess _not_ so much, Tim Riggins. News spread like wildfire, and now we were at the center of the Dillon gossip mill.

Gracie and I didn't get back until the wee hours of the morning, sneaking in full of hushed giggles. We talked about Tim, and the fact that he was a perfect gentleman the night before. We didn't even kiss again until he walked me back to the Landing Strip to meet up with Gracie. We just spent the night talking to each other, about any and everything, and for some moments nothing at all. It was amazing. After I babbled about Tim, Gracie expressed her guilt for spending the night with strippers while her girlfriend was sick at home. I expressed a little guilt of my own. I couldn't help it. Matt might have been cheating on me for awhile, but I was technically, still, a married woman.

I might've slept an hour or so before I rolled out of bed and left the house, trying to avoid the awkward conversation I was bound to have to have with my parents. I scribbled a quick note and left it on the counter, planning on going to Jib's Diner for breakfast. That was where the whispers picked up full speed.

_"That's Coach Taylors girl. She married Saracen and now she's banging the Riggins boy…"_

"Did you hear about the show Riggins and Taylor put on outside the Applebees last night…"

"I really thought that boy had changed…"

"You'd think the Coach would've raised her a little better…"

It wasn't easy keeping my mouth shut about the whole situation. I didn't care so much what they said about me, but they could keep their thoughts of Tim to themselves. This was definitely one thing I didn't miss about small town living. Everyone always knew what everyone else was up to. Always.

I sighed and held my head up high as I climbed into a booth against the front window of the dusty, old diner, so that I could watch town come to life with the new day. The waitress came and poured me a cup of coffee, and I ordered scrambled eggs and toast, enjoying the quiet of my own presence, and trying to figure out how I was going to tell my parents that I was getting divorced, moving home, and quite possibly starting something new with Tim Riggins. It was a whole hell of a lot to take in, and I definitely had some thinking to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I had wanted nothing more the night before then to throw Julie back against that lawn chair and have my way with her. Her body screamed to be touched, her mouth just aching to be kissed. But as she sat there, and we carried on such a comfortable conversation between the two of us, I couldn't bring myself to even _try _to get her naked. What the hell was wrong with me?

Since when was I ever perfectly content talking to a girl, learning about them and telling them all about me? As I sat there with her the night before, my arms wrapped around her middle as we laughed and we talked, I could actually _feel_ myself changing from the inside out.

She was touching something inside of me, something I have never felt be touched before, and I couldn't bring myself to ruin it by moving too fast. I just wanted to be there with her. I wanted to feel like she cared what I said, like she didn't look at me and see the town fuck up, like she was seeing someone who was actually worthy of her. I wanted to be _worthy_ of her.

I couldn't sleep the night before. I tossed and turned, my bed feeling too empty and my brain racing with images of Julie Taylor. I had to wake up early anyway and get to the shop, so I gave up probably 2 hours after she left and just rolled out of bed. We were only open til 2 on the weekends, but we were still running, and I still had to be there, even if it meant napping in my office as everyone else worked around me. Hell, it was my place. I could do whatever I wanted, as long as I was there in case they needed me.

My stomach growled as I climbed in my truck, figured I could hit up Jibs on my way to the shop, seeing as that was the only place that was open at 7 am. Imagine my surprise when I look through the front window and see the beautiful Julie Taylor sitting in the front booth, pushing some eggs around on her plate, her head held low and thoughtful. There came that word again, brushing up against my heart and slowly breaking down the walls that I had built there so many years before. Fate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard the door ring and looked up instinctively, my face breaking out in a smile when my eyes met the amused glance from Tim Riggins as he walked into the diner and over toward where I sat. I was happy to see him, but I knew our presence together would only fuel the fire of the current rumors. I let it bother me for a millisecond before the night before came back to me in full force, making me not give a damn what these people thought. I just wanted to be close to him. So I made no objection when he slid into the booth opposite me.

"You stalking me, Riggins?," I said with a full, joking smile.

"You caught me, Taylor," he said as he reached across to the small plate that held my toast and picked a piece up, taking a big bite before setting it back down.

"Thought you'd still be sleeping," I said as I picked up my coffee cup and took a drink before picking up the same piece of toast and taking a bite out of it, before handing it back to him. He smiled and took it softly, our fingers brushing slightly in the exchange. How just touching that mans fingers made my skin hot, I'll never know. But it did. I could feel the contact _everywhere_.

"I tried," he said softly. "But I couldn't seem to get this formerly blonde, currently striking brunette out of my head. She's got a little hold on me, I think," he said, peaking at me through his over grown hair.

"Is that right?," I asked, deciding to play along. He nodded, smiling fully at me now as he leaned against the back of the seat. "Well I'd say that is one lucky lady," I said with a wink. He reached across the table and put his hand over mine. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to stop the quick patter that was happening in my chest.

"I'm glad ya think so, Jules," he said as his thumb gently stroked my wrist. The way he said my name…Oh my God! If I could've melted into a puddle underneath that booth I would've. I could feel the eyes of the diners patrons on us, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Nope. Not one single bit. Our eyes were locked on each others, and the world around us was like nonexistent. I'm _not_ even kidding. That is, until…

"Can I get you anything?," the older waitress said to Tim as she stood over us, finally drawing our attention away from each other and to her. I felt the blush come to my cheeks as I pulled my hand away from his and leaned back against the fluffy pleather of the booth.

"Just some coffee will do, ma'am. Thank you," he said to the lady politely, his eyes coming back to my face, his gaze so intense I could feel my breath rising a hitch every few seconds. She poured his coffee and rolled her eyes, disappearing a few seconds later.

I put my elbows on the table and rested my chin in my hands as I looked at Tim. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled before I shook my head slightly.

"What is it, Taylor? Think any louder and we might get even more dirty looks," he said, clearly sensing that I had something to say.

"What are we doing, Tim?," I asked.

"Uh…Having coffee?," he said raising his mug as if it was the simplest answer in the world. I kicked him softly under the table. He knew damn well what I meant. He wasn't stupid, even though he liked to pretend to be sometimes. He laughed lightly and set his mug down.

"Ow, Jules," he said with a smile on his face. "What do you want me to say? I like you. I want to get to know you better…," he said probably a little louder then he should've, because any eye that wasn't already on us had been drawn now. He looked around and lowered his voice a little, and I think I might've caught the hint of a blush in his cheeks. "I mean, I thought it was obvious," he said in his slow, Southern drawl, throwing me a charming Riggins wink.

"I'm married," I stated obviously. I saw him stiffen as he sat back, loosing his sexy grin in favor of a look of…hurt, maybe? He lowered his eyes and frowned, not saying anything. "I mean, obviously I like you, too, Tim," I said, which gratefully earned me a little grin, even though he still didn't look at me. "And yes, we're getting divorced, definitely. It's already in the works. But the fact of the matter is, we're not divorced _yet_. And what kind of person does that make me? Where is the line drawn between right and wrong because I'm really struggling here. I'm struggling because I do really like you. I've always felt this connection with you, even before, but it was like…never possible then, you know? And now all these years later and here you are, and I mean…It's weird right? I get back into town yesterday, and I see you and what? Are you like my boyfriend now?" _Shut up, Julie. _"How do I go from being Julie Saracen one day, and Tim Riggins girlfriend the next? How does that even happen in the real world?" _Shut up, Julie! _I'm rambling. A nervous, hurried ramble and I just can't seem to stop. He's looking at me now, at least, a little amused grin on his face as he listens to me, but doesn't make any effort to stop my further embarrassment. Jerk.

"My mind is like…spinning, Tim. I don't even know how to describe what I'm feeling because it's not like anything I felt before, and I have no idea why I'm sitting here telling you all of this, because I probably sound like a crazy woman. A completely insane, crazy woman." He laughed a little, and I couldn't help but grin in response. "Really?" I question as he shrugs. "You gonna just sit there and laugh at me, Riggins?," I say with an amused smile of my own now.

"Just waiting for you to finish, Jules." I roll my eyes and tilt my head, looking at him, a man of few words but a million unspoken thoughts. I could only imagine what was going on in that pretty little head of his after my rant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If she only knew what was going on in this head of mine. I tried not to feel like my chest was going to explode when she called me her boyfriend. How long had it been since someone used that term in reference to me? A damn long time. Usually, words like that, confessions like the ones she had made, sent me running in the other direction. So you tell me why the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was swoop her up in my arms and kiss her until neither of us could breathe.

I knew I needed to say something, but what that something was, I had no idea. She was sitting across from me, a cute little pout on her face. I leaned forward on the table, holding my hands out to her. So looked down at my hands and hesitated, before setting her own small hands in mine. They were so soft, and I ran my thumbs over the back of them softly.

"I don't know what's going on between us, Jules," I said softly. "But being with you makes me feel…I dunno…Things," I said with a smirk, never being one to express my feelings and all that junk. "And I'm not ready to let that go just yet. I know you're still married. But I don't care. I just care about you." She smiled at me, and nodded.

If only she knew how out of character all of this way for me. I mean, I'm pretty sure that had it been any other girl, _any one else_, I wouldn't have even considered them had they been married. I made those mistakes before, and I had no intention on repeating them. And I have never, _ever_, fallen so hard for someone so fast, even if I wasn't completely admitting it out loud just yet. It was fast, it was a lot, but it didn't matter. I was all in.

"You gonna sneak out to see me tonight, Taylor?," I asked with a grin as I let our previous conversation fall to the wayside.

"I'm gonna have to do dinner with the parents and Gracie first," she answered. "I can't avoid them forever." I nodded.

"But after?" She smiled, a big full, beautiful smile and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shop was busy for a Saturday, and as much as I wanted to just sit in my office and day dream about the beautiful Julie Taylor I had other things I had to do. Damn it. It was a little after one when Billy called me from the office. Imagine my surprise when I saw Eric Taylor standing there waiting for me. Billy raises his eyes at me, probably not having heard about Julie yet cause I sure as hell didn't tell him, and he was never really one for gossip. I shrug.

"I'll just give you two a minute," he said excusing himself as quick as humanly possible. I wipe my hands on the red rag that's hanging out of my back pocket and reach out to shake his hand. His eyes are squinted toward me in contemplation, but reluctantly he shakes my hand.

"You with my daughter this morning at Jibs? I've been hearing some things," he said glaring at me. I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"Would you like to sit down, Sir?," I ask.

"No I wouldn't like to sit down. You want to tell me what the hell is going on between you and my daughter? And don't you dare tell me nothing, Riggins, because you and I both know you can't tell a lie to save your sorry ass for nothing."

"I really think you should be talking to Julie about this, Sir," I said trying to meet his eyes without feeling like I was going to have a heart attack. Even as old as he was, knowing he had no hold on me any more, Coach was damn intimidating.

"Well I'm here talking to you about it, and I expect a God damned answer, that's what I expect."

"With all due respect, Coach, what's going on with Julie is not my place to tell. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. It's almost closing time." I said as I headed back toward the garage, but not before I heard him call after me.

"Stay away from my daughter, Riggins."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: So ladies? How do you think it's going? I have a few surprises coming up in the next chapters, and it's really going to pick up the pace. Don't forget to review! Your reviews are what makes me feel like I gotta get my ass to writing so I don't let you all down… ;) Thanks for reading guys. I appreciate you.


	7. Somewhere we can be alone

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _  
><em>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess <em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes <em>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What in the hell you mean you and Matt are getting divorced?," Dad said as we sat around the dinner table. Mom sat staring at me, shocked, her fork halfway to her mouth. Gracie kept her eyes on her plate, her hands shuffling anxiously in her lap. I could see she wanted to speak up, but she bit her tongue, which I know was torture for her.

"I don't understand," he continued, his voice raising. "We saw you two at Christmas and ya'll seemed just fine." Mom set her fork down and set her elbows on the table after pushing her plate away and crossing her hands on the table.

"What I think you're father is trying to say, honey," Mom said trying to diffuse Dad ".. is you all seemed so happy. How did this happen?" Gracie looked between my parents and rolled her eyes. I couldn't seem to find the complete thoughts needed to explain, but Gracie Bell was never short with words and it appeared as if she had bit her tongue enough.

"He's a scum bag, that's how it happened," she answered for me. "He's been unfaithful. She's the victim and you guys are questioning her like she's the one that did something wrong here."

"No. No. Now that's not what's happening here," Mom said as Dad gritted his teeth. "We were just trying to figure it all out is all."

"He cheated on you, Julie?," Dad questioned, his tone somewhere between angry and unbelieving. I lowered my head and tried to keep the tears at bay. Maybe I was just being defensive, but something in his voice seemed accusatory, and the idea that he viewed it as my fault hurt something fierce. "That why you think it's okay to go running around with Tim Riggins?" I shot my eyes up to him. I just told him my husband was a cheat, and his first thought is what I'm doing with Tim? Typical!

"This has nothing to do with Tim, Dad," I said quickly, my defenses rising a little more every second. "This has to do with me and with Matt and with the fact that he decided that everything I did for him meant _nothing_. He decided that I wasn't enough for him and strayed outside of our marriage while I was the dutiful, faithful wife. That was him. _Not_ Tim. _Not_ me."

"Did you confront him? Did you get his side of the story?," my Dad dared to ask me.

"_His_ side of the story? You have _got_ to be kidding me! I walked in on him screwing some girl in my bed, Dad. Is that what you wanted to hear? You want to hear all the dirty details? You want to hear how he was so into her that he didn't even hear me come in? Didn't hear me leave? You want to hear about how I spent days afterward crying and moping around the house and he didn't even bother to _notice_? Do I deserve that? Do I?," I screamed, throwing my napkin down on the table and standing up.

"Now, Julie, you just hold on one second. You know I didn't mean…"

"No. _You_ hold on. I'm too old to sit here and get the third degree about a decision I made in regards to my life and my marriage. I refuse to be the kind of woman that allows her husband to cheat on her and just turns a blind eye. And I refuse to sit here and listen to your judgment about my choices with Matt or with Tim or with anything!"

With that, I turn and grab my keys off of the counter and stormed from the house, not daring to look back but looking forward to where I was headed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_**One Week Later:**_

There's never been a more beautiful sight then the image of Julie Taylor as she's sleeping. I have woken up before her every day for the last week, and I always get stuck just watching her dream until she can feel my eyes on her and she wakes up.

When she showed up at my door a week ago, her cheeks red and her eyes swollen from crying, my first thought was that I was in way over my head.

This girl came with a lot of baggage, a lot of history that was going to definitely cause complications for us. Part of me wanted to tell her to go home, work it out with her parents and her husband, and just leave me be. Avoid any complication that could fuck up my previously quiet and boring life.

But a much bigger part of me, a part of me that I was completely unfamiliar with but getting to know each moment I spent with _her_, wanted to comfort her and offer her a place of peace to gather her bearings and get her mind right. So that's what I did. And she hasn't gone home since. And strangely, I was just fine with that.

It took her a little longer that morning to feel me watching her, but she did. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at me sleepily.

"Hey you," she whispered huskily. I pulled her closer to me and pressed a kiss into the top of her head. It was getting pretty hard to sleep next to Julie every night and not '_sleep'_ with her. We had talked about it. We'd gotten uncomfortably close. But she just didn't feel right going _there_ knowing that she was still married to Seven, and I admired that about her.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look absolutely stunning when you wake up, Jules?," I asked with a smirk.

"Only you, Tim. Every morning for the last 6 mornings," she replied tilting her head up toward me. I kissed her softly on her lips, my hands running up and down her back gently.

"You going to go to that lunch today with your Mom? Get things straightened out?," I asked as I rest my forehead against hers. We had been talking about her parents off and on over the week, and we both knew she had to get things right with them. I understood her anger, and her hesitance though, I suppose. She needed them to be supportive about her divorce, instead she felt as if they were on Saracens side, and that couldn't have been easy for her.

"Trying to get rid of me, Riggins?," she teased gently, knowing that wasn't the case.

"I just want you to be happy. Where ever that is."

"I'm pretty happy right now," she said seductively, as she nuzzled into my neck and nipped the tender skin there gently with her teeth. I laughed lightly and squeezed her side.

"Keep that up, Taylor, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to maintain my gentlemanly status for long." She laughed and rolled over, sitting up and peeked at me over her shoulder. She leaned back over and kissed me quickly before jumping off of the bed.

"I'm gonna go make us some breakfast," she said with a grin. "Wanna help?," Julie asked excitedly as she threw on my robe over my oversized t-shirt and tied it around her waist. Girl looked damn good in my clothes.

Xxxxxxxxx

I felt damn sexy in Tims clothes, his eyes raking over my body with every move I made. There was no place that I would rather be right then than standing in Tim Riggins kitchen while we cooked up breakfast together.

We had fallen into a bit of a routine over the last couple days. We would wake up and talk a little before we made breakfast together. Then he would usually go to work, although I had talked him into taking Wednesday off, which had turned into an remarkable day. We had spent the whole day lounging in his bed, making out occasionally, but behaving for the majority of the time. Mostly, we just talked, watched old movies and snacked on whatever we could find without having to leave the house.

On typical days, I would meet him at the high school after he left the shop and I would watch football practice. Then, we would come home and we venture out to sit on the deck and watch the sunset. He would wrap me up in his arms, we would stare at the sun as it set on his garden, share a beer and discuss our days. It all felt so…right, I guess the word is. Normal. Like it was the life we had been and should've been living forever.

We would make dinner then. We went out once or twice, but it was easier to enjoy each other without the whispers of the nosey town folk. Tim had made it clear that he didn't care what everyone else was saying. That was all he said on the subject, but we didn't really bring it up too much either.

Matt had tried to call me a million times, it seemed, and Tim was always polite enough not to mention the calls I had to ignore while we were together. I made it clear that he knew that I would've ignored them whether he was with me or not.

Our nights finished usually with us sitting up in his bed. He would watch game tapes or go over the playbooks, and I would read through the gossip magazines that he was kind enough to pick up for me. Then, we would cuddle until we fell asleep and the whole day would start over. It was perfect.

Xxxxxxx

"So, you're going to lunch with your Mom and we'll meet back here for dinner tonight, right?," I asked as I stood leaning in the front door frame of my house. This had become a small and sweet part of our new arrangement, her kissing me goodbye as I left for work. A man could grow used to a beautiful woman kissing him goodbye every morning. Just sayin'.

"That's the plan. If anything changes I'll definitely let you know." I smiled at her and bent my head toward her, caressing her lips with mine gently.

"Have a good day, Taylor. I look forward to hearing all about your lady lunch," I said, surprising myself that I actually meant it.

"And I look forward to hearing all about what malfunction Old Man Henry has with the Honda today," she replied with a small chuckle, referring to the half-senile old man who was always convinced that his 91' Honda was going to quit on him. Truth of the matter was, with all the work we've put in on it, that truck was gonna outlive us all.

I smiled in response, always amazed that she actually listened to me when I talked about nothing important. She reached up, cupped my face and kissed me one more time before stepping back and closing the screen door, leaving me standing there wanting more of her. _This _had also become a little ritual of ours. I was always happily wanting more of her.

"Go to work, Tim," she said in a phony, serious tone. I rolled my eyes and stepped off the front step, walking backward toward my truck, our eyes locked the entire time. I waved once before she blew me a kiss and closed the front door. I sat in my truck a minute and stared at the door, sighing deeply with a stupid, shit eating grin on my face, as I realized that my life would never be the same again.

I let myself get comfortable. A week ago, I was all in, willing to see where this thing with Julie would take me. Now I couldn't imagine a day when Julie Taylor wouldn't be waiting for me on the other side of those walls. I couldn't imagine a day with out Julie Taylor in general. And to honest, that fact both scared and thrilled the life out of me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hon, now you know how your Daddy is. He was just taken by surprise, is all. We didn't see it comin'." It was the first time I had seen my mother since the horrible dinner a week before. Gracie had sadly gone home to her girlfriend the previous Monday, but we had been talking daily, giving each other updates and such. Yesterday, however, was the first day I had answered my mothers calls. That inevitably led to this little luncheon. I nodded, not really wanting to talk about it, but knowing she wouldn't just drop it either.

"So what's next?," she continued as the waitress delivered our food.

"Well, I was thinking about moving home."

"To Dillon?," she responded with wide eyes, seemingly surprised.

"Yeah."

"With Tim Riggins?," she asked, causing me to blush in response. "We've been hearing things from around town. A lot of people are seeing you two together, and I know you haven't been staying in the local hotels because I called them all trying to reach you earlier this week." I didn't say anything as I picked at my salad. "Are you staying with Tim, Julie?," she asked softly. I looked up at her and nodded.

"I just want you to be careful, is all. You know that boys reputation and you're in a vulnerable state. I just don't want you doing anything you're going to regret."

"Mom…," I started with a warning tone in my voice.

"I'm done, I'm done," she said throwing her hands up in surrender. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Oh, Jules!," she said, picking up the conversation. "I just bought the prettiest new curtains for the living room and dining room. Wanna come see after lunch and help me hang em' up?"

"Where's Dad?," I asked, not wanting to run into him just yet.

"Don't you worry, hon. He's in Larabie with Buddy for the day. Won't be back til dinner time."

"Okay then."

Xxxxxxxxx

I wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited me in my parents front yard. He sat there on the front steps, a suitcase at his feet and his head in his hands. He looked up as we pulled into the driveway. I could tell that he'd been struggling with himself and with his decisions. A few days worth of hair had grown in on his face, and his clothes were disheveled like he'd been sleeping in them. His eyes were red, like he'd been crying or not getting enough rest, which one I wasn't too sure.

Mom nodded a brief 'hello' toward him before walking into the house, leaving me standing in front of him angrily, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Matt?," I asked angrily as he stood to face me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Authors Note: A decent sized chapter for you. Don't forget to review review RevieWW! The more reviews I receive, the more I write, and the more inspiration I get. So help a sista out, would ya? ;) Thanks for reading guys. I appreciate you. **_


	8. They try to tell me how to feel

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"<em>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Day Earlier:

My world was crashing down around me, and it was no ones fault but my own. I got swept up in the glamour of Chicago and forgot to pay attention to the one person who meant the most to me in the world. I made a mistake. I was human. But I swear to God, it was just the one time. It wasn't worth everything I was losing because of it, it wasn't worth losing _her_.

I thought I had gotten away with it. The day after I had the affair, I ended things with Camille, telling her that I loved my wife and that what had happened was a big mistake. I couldn't even bring myself to look at Julie the days after, the guilt I had felt too much to bare. But I didn't think she knew. I didn't know.

I was laying on the couch, feeling sorry for myself as was my way these days. I closed the gallery the day she left, not wanting to deal with anything without her by my side. I didn't expect the call, but I was glad that I had gotten it.

"Matt, what in the hell are you doin' son?," Coach Taylors voice all but screamed in my ear.

"Coach, I'm sorry. I messed up…I…"

"Damn right you're sorry," he said cutting me off. "Messed up don't even cover the words I'm thinking of in regards to you, son."

"I don't know what you want me to do, Sir. Sh…Sh…She want's a divorce," I said stuttering like I did in high school. It'd been a long time since I lost that nervous stutter but damn if Coach didn't bring it out in me every time.

"So you just gonna roll over and play dead then, is that it? People make mistakes, Matt, it's how you make up for them that proves what kind of person you are."

"Sir, I don't think…"

"Listen to me," he said growling into the phone. "You need to get your ass on the next plane and get your wife to talk to you. Because let me tell you something…If you aren't talking to her, someone's gonna. Namely Tim Riggins. You need to get to Dillon and make it right before it's too late."

"Yes, Sir," I said, before his words really hit me. Riggins? And Julie? "Wait. D..D..Did you say Tim Riggins?," I asked.

"They've been spending a whole lot of time together, Mattie. God only knows what they're doing together."

"I'm on my way," I said, before hanging up, the idea of Julie with Tim too much for me to take.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present time:

I took in the sight of him, trying not to let his disheveled appearance effect me as much as it did. Matt and I had been together for a long time. A very, very long time. If seeing him upset didn't effect me at all, it wouldn't say much for my character. Yes, he cheated on me. But there was also a time when he loved me. And there was a time not too long ago that I loved him.

"Julie…I…uh…I….I needed to see you," he stuttered in the endearing way that only Matt Saracen can. Before the incident, his stutter had become almost non-existent, appearing usually only when he talked to my Dad. "I uh…tried calling but you wouldn't answer, so I just uh…came down here. You have to let me explain, Jules," he said, my nickname sounding foul coming from his mouth. It definitely didn't hold the same ring as it did when Tim said it.

"I thought I made it pretty clear with the divorce papers I left on the table that I didn't want to see you." The front door opened and my mom came jumping down the stairs.

"Sorry ya'll. I just have to run out for a few. Why don't you two go in the house. You're drawing looks from the neighbors." I rolled my eyes at Matt and walked inside as my mom got in her car. I could feel him behind me as he followed me in, and the thought that he was that close to me made my hair stand on end. He closed the door and I turned to face him.

"You need to go, Matt. I have things to do today."

"What kind of things, Julie? Things with Tim Riggins?" he asked angrily. I rolled my eyes. This had my father written all over it, and I swear to God I had never been angrier with him in all my life.

"You don't have _any right _to question anything I'm doing or not doing with Tim Riggins. No right at all. You cheated on me, remember? Not the other way around."

"Oh yeah? And what do you call what you're doing now?" I threw my hands up.

"What am I doing now, Matt? I'm being free. For the first time since I was 17 years old, I'm doing whatever the hell I want to do because you're not here to stop me." He lowered his head, running his hand over the back of his neck the way he does when he's trying to control his emotions.

"Listen, Julie. It was just the one time. I swear it." My eyes narrowed at him.

"Just the one time, Matt? Maybe you only slept with her one time, but you were running around with her a whole lot longer then that. You don't have to be sleeping with someone to have an affair. It'd been a long time since you've been invested fully in this relationship. A long damn time, and you know it."

"Julie. That's not fair. With the gallery and the…"

"Ha! The gallery! Fuck your gallery, Matt. If I never hear the word 'gallery' again it's going to be too soon. I gave up everything for you. I gave up the practice. I gave up my writing. I gave up Texas. And what did you give me, huh? Didn't give me attention or appreciation. Didn't give me your fidelity. Hell, you couldn't even give me children. So what the hell good are you?"

I saw him falter with the children comment, as if I'd physically hit him. I immediately felt bad about it, knowing it was a low blow. But he made me feel bad all the time for a majority of different reasons. It was only fair that he felt even a smidge of the hurt that he'd made me feel. Right? He let the comment roll away, not even bothering to touch on it.

"Julie. This can't be it," he said walking up to me, reaching out as I recoiled from his touch. "I…I love you," he said sadly, as the first sign of tears greeted his eyes. I loved him, too. I guessed I always would. He shared so much of my youth with me, such a large part of my life. I would always love him. Just not in the way a wife should love her husband. That love had been given away to someone else, someone who appreciated it. I sighed deeply.

"Sign the papers, Matt. It's over." He lowered his eyes.

"Do you love _him_, Julie?," he asked, almost so quiet that I couldn't hear him. But I did.

"Maybe," I answered honestly. "I know I have to give it a chance. I deserve to be happy. And you can't make me happy anymore."

"I'll sign the papers," he said sadly.

"Thank you," I whispered in response, over whelmed with the sad feeling that accompanied the death of a 15 year relationship.

"But can I maybe take a shower before I leave? It was a long flight," he asked softly. I nodded.

"Uh..Sure…I'm going to just take a walk," I said turning around, not wanting him to see me cry. I left him standing in the living room as I walked out the front door and down the block, silently saying goodbye to Matt Saracen, and hello to my new life in Dillon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I drove past her parents house, surprised to see only her car parked out front. What would it hurt to stop in and see how the lunch went? Especially since it didn't appear as if her parents were there anyway. I pulled up behind her car and put the truck in park. Nothing like an afternoon kiss from Julie Taylor to keep my day on the right track. I walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for it to open. It took a few minutes, but eventually the door swung back, revealing a face that I wasn't expecting even a little.

Seven stood in front of me, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping onto his shoulders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Son of a bitch. Julie just told me that she was maybe in love with this guy, and if that wasn't enough of a punch in the gut, now he was standing in front of me, probably looking forward to a little afternoon delight with my wife. I was pissed. Wait. Maybe pissed isn't a strong enough word. I was down right furious. But instead of punching him, which is really what I wanted to do, I smiled at him obliviously.

"Hey Riggins," I said evenly. "Been a long damn time. How you been?"

"I've been good, Seven. Real good. Is Julie around?," he asked, daring to peek behind me into the Taylors house.

"Yeah. She's uh…In the shower. I just got in town, and you know how it is, man. We had a little bit of catching up to do," I said with a wink. I noticed the way his hands drew into fists, his body stiffened. Ha. Good. He clearly believed me. "So uh…I think I'm gonna get back at it," I continued when he didn't verbally respond.

Tim nodded and turned around, stalking toward his truck like he was on a mission. I couldn't help but smile to myself as he sped off in his truck, that smug grin wiped off his face completely. I felt a sense of pride, knowing that I'd ruined his day, just like he had ruined my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I dropped Matt off at the airport. He had tried to talk me into coming home with him, he told me that we could work it out. He told me that I couldn't possibly feel the way I thought I did about Tim. He also mentioned the fact that obviously my Dad agreed since he was the one who had told him about us in the first place. Which, I had already figured out, but the confirmation angered me even more.

He apologized over and over again, but when all was said and done, he still agreed to sign the papers and fax them to my lawyer. I was running late for my dinner with Tim by then, and the thought of escaping this hell with Matt and entering back into the blissful routine I had developed with Tim was all too appealing. I needed his assurance, his comfort. I just needed to be near him, and then I knew all my doubts and trepidations would fade away.

I pulled up to his house, fifteen minutes late, but not thinking that he would really care. Especially after I told him what I had to deal with that day. The front door was locked, which was unusual in itself. I looked around for the spare key and came up empty, but I did notice the small suitcase nestled next to the steps. My suitcase.

Tims truck was parked on the side of the house, so I figured he was in there. But my knocking went unanswered. I sat on the steps for a few minutes, waiting for him to let me in but he never came. I called his phone five times and never got an answer. What the hell was going on? And what was I supposed to do now?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Authors Note: Don't hate me too much. There has to be some kind of conflict to make it a decent story. Don't forget to review ladies! I appreciate them more then you could ever know. Thanks for reading ya'll.. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. ;)_**


	9. Fading

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you was fading_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was the Assistant Coach for a reason. They offered me the head coach position and I had politely turned it down. Not only because of how busy I was with Riggins Riggs, but also because I didn't care much for the pressure that accompanied game day. Dillon always took their football seriously, and while I have always been proud to be a part of the wholesome American tradition that is Texas Football, I hated being in charge of it.

Of course, Coach Daniels would chose now to get sick and not be able to make the game, leaving it all resting squarely on my shoulders. It sucked. Especially since I hadn't been able to keep a certain blast from the past from crowding up my thoughts. I looked up to the stands briefly, seeing her sitting there, biting her lip. Couldn't help but wonder where Saracen was.

She'd tried calling me, she tried banging on the door, but I ignored it all. As hard as it was, I ignored everything I could that reminded me of Julie Taylor. Damned if I would admit it out loud, but it hurt like all hell to see Seven standing there half naked, leaving Julie in the shower waiting for him. I hadn't felt a hurt like that in God knows how long. Probably since Lyla. Who the fuck was I kidding? Julie Taylor hurt me a million times more then Lyla Garrity could've ever dreamed of hurting me.

I just couldn't bring myself to listen to her excuses as to why she couldn't see me anymore. I couldn't hear her speak his name. I couldn't even imagine it without throwing my fist through a wall. Trust me. My walls took the brunt of plenty of those thoughts over the last few days. Six days to be exact.

I shook my head and expelled a breath, trying to get my head back into the game. The night was hot and my boys were looking tired. There were two minutes left in the final half, the clock down to two seconds. Where the hell had the time gone? I had one final time out, and I saved it for a moment like this. The ref blew his whistle and the team rushed up to me.

"Listen up, boys. Keep your eyes up. Got to be able to focus when we're tired. Got to be able to think when we're tired. Coach Dabneys all out of time outs, so 10-1, he's gonna try to punt out of bounds for the win. Get that damn ball. We need this W, fellas. This is what we worked so hard for. This means play offs. Ya'll ready?," I asked as I looked between them. They looked nervous, tired, as sweat poured down their faces. They could do this. "Clear eyes. Full hearts."

"Can't lose!," they called proudly before rushing back toward the field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the Lions take their final timeout, leaving only 2 seconds on the clock. Doesn't look too good for the Lions, folks. All Arnette Mead has to do is punt the ball out of bounds and the game will be over," the announcer said over the speakers. Julie sat nervously in her seat, playing with her hands. She knew how important this game was to Tim. She had heard he would be head coach that night and for the rest of the time that Daniels was out on sick leave. She could only imagine how he was feeling. God, she just wanted him to talk to her.

"So will their season, Bob," the other announcer replied.

"Here's the snap," Bob continued as the game picked up again. "Rodney gets free! And he blocks the kick! James picks it up and Oh My God! I can't believe it! He's gonna return this for a touchdown! Touchdown Lions! The Lions Win! The Lions Win! And we're going to the playoffs, folks!" Bob keeps talking, but I'm not listening. I'm too busy staring at Riggins as a collection of fans, parents and students fled to the field to congratulate the team. I was happy for Tim, but I just couldn't find it in me to want to do any celebrating. Not when my heart still felt like it had been trampled on by the same crowd that just rushed the field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you just look at how miserable she looks, hun?," Tammy Taylor said to her husband as they eyed their daughter from across the now sparse bleachers. "Maybe I should go talk to her." Tammy starts to stand up, but Eric reaches out and touches her arm lightly. He sighs deeply, knowing that he was the cause of his daughters unhappiness, and feeling like a total ass because of it.

"No. I got this one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You got some nerve coming over here to talk to me," I said softly to my father as he hovered over me. I still hadn't moved from my spot on the bleachers, my eyes too busy following Tim and his every move. Okay, so was it a little bit stalkerish? Maybe. But I didn't care. I missed him. I missed him so much.

"Jules, listen to me, darlin'…"

"Don't you 'Darlin' me. I was happy for the first time in a long time, Daddy," I said sadly, not daring to look up at him. "For the longest time, with Matt, I felt invisible. Tim saw me. I was finally _me_ again. Free. Appreciated. He did those things for me. You called Matt here and you ruined everything," I said, finally looking up at him, silent tears falling down my cheeks. "So don't you darlin' me." I brought my eyes back down to my lap as I felt him sit beside me.

"Sometimes…," he said slowly, trying to find the right words. "Sometimes fathers do things that they _think_ are right for their children. They do these things because they feel like if they don't look out for them, then who will? And most of the time, those decisions they make to protect their children, turn out to be exactly what needed to be done." I shot my eyes toward him. He couldn't be serious. "But sometimes," he continued. "Sometimes even fathers make mistakes. I should've stayed out of it, Jules. And for that I am sorry. I really, truly, am sorry. Not every fight that you have in this life, needs to be my fight. I'm going to have to remind myself of that from time to time."

"It doesn't even matter now. He won't even talk to me," I said, my eyes back on Tim as he followed his team into the tunnel that led to the locking room .

"Just give him a bit of time. That boys got the hardest head of any boy I've seen, but he's also got the biggest heart."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, yeah. So I messed up. Should've stayed out of my daughters business like my wife had instructed. Did she always have to be right? Was it in the Got Damned Wife Handbook? Rule number 23. 'Don't worry, Ladies. You'll always be right and your husband will always be left lookin' like an ass.

I messed up. But I was gonna fix it. That was why I was standing outside of the locker room, an hour after the game had ended and the rest of Dillon moved on to celebrate at Applebees. He had to come out eventually, and when he did, I would set it all straight.

"Coach?," Tim greeted as he left the field house and headed toward where I stood waiting at my truck. The parking lot was mostly empty. He couldn't have missed me even if he tried.

"Hey, Riggins. I was wonderin' if I could have a word with you." Tim reached up and ran a hand through his hair. Clearly, he would rather be anywhere else. But it didn't matter. We had to have this out so my daughter didn't hate me for the rest of her, or my, life.

"I'm pretty beat, you think we can do this another time?"

"No. We're gonna do this now," I said not giving him a chance to run away.

"Look, if this has to do with Julie, you don't have to worry. Now that she's back with Saracen, I won't be in the picture…"

"Julie's not with Saracen you idiot," I replied. I don't know why I was angry. Just was. It was my right. Tim looked at me, his head half tilted.

"But I went by your house. Saracen was in a towel, he said…"

"He would've said anything to get you to back off, Riggins. What would you have done given the opportunity to keep Julie? Oh that's right. Not a damned thing, seein' as she's been sick these last few days without you and apparently you won't talk to her. She wouldn't even come home because she was so mad at me for calling Matt here."

"You called him here?," he asked me.

"Well that's what I said, isn't it?"

"You really hate the idea of Julie and I that much, Coach?," he asked me, a hint of hurt in his voice. Damn. Now _he_ had to go and make me feel guilty too. I sighed, my anger being replaced with the sympathy that damn Riggins boy always seemed to bring out in me.

"Now, you know that's not it, Tim. I respect you, and I'm damn proud of the man you've become. But I was born in a time where if something was broken you fixed it, you didn't just throw it away. I thought they needed to fix it. Had nothing to do with you," I answered honestly. I could see my words registering with him. And I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. "But I've come to the conclusion that I needed to let Julie make her own decisions regarding her life and her happiness. And she chooses you, Riggins. Now what in the hell are you gonna do about that?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Whewwww… I'm sorry that it took me so long to update.. I needed my hub to help me with the football lingo. I swear that man is a walking sports dictionary. Couldn't have done this chapter without him. Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter.. They like..made my week. No kidding! Rebecca/Becca, musicaddict12, and Stacey73... Thank you! And thank you to the other viewers who read and didn't review. I appreciate every view, every review, every follow and every fav. It's what encourages me to continue… There's only 2 chapters left in this fic… But I'm thinking about maybe a continuation? Thoughts on that?**


	10. The outskirts of town

**Authors Note: I struggled with this chapter. Be sure to let me know what you thought. ;)**

_When I met you on the outskirts of town;_

_And I said,  
>"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone<br>I keep waiting for you but you never come  
>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<em>"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had been staying in a little dinky hotel on the outskirts of town. It'd been six days since I had talked to Tim, and let me tell you, it wasn't for lack of trying. I didn't understand what in the hell had happened. How do you go from kissing me goodbye to setting my bag outside the door without so much as a 'Go to Hell.' I was angry. How could he just ignore me? Did he listen to my voicemails? Read my texts? Did that week I spent with him mean absolutely nothing to him at all? Hell, if nothing else I at least thought we were friends, weren't we?

And then, I was just confused. I didn't understand what had happened. It took a visit to Riggins Riggs and an impromptu meeting with Billy for me to understand exactly what went wrong between us. My father and my husband, an impenetrable duo, specializing in being a pain in my ass. I tried to get Billy to listen to me, but apparently I was satan reincarnate and nothing I said was good enough to pay any attention to. The conversation ended with me drawing a few stares as I flipped off Tims brother and stalked from the garage shouting obscenities I'd rather not repeat.

Mostly though, the emotion that encompassed me these last few days was hurt. My heart hurt. My head hurt. My stomach hurt. Damn it, it just hurt. I stopped calling him two days ago. Aside from going to the game tonight, I hadn't left the hotel room. I had to regroup. I had to figure out where I needed to go from here. I had put all my eggs in the Tim Riggin basket. He did something to me, _for me_, that made it seem okay for me to do that. I was safe with him. But now what do I do? Should I go back to Chicago and try to get my job back? Should I stay in Dillon? Maybe apply at the local newspaper? Maybe I should try my hand somewhere completely different? Start over completely.

But the more I thought about leaving Dillon, the more depressed the idea made me. Coming back here had truly been coming home. Not just because of Tim either, even though the idea of living here and not being with him killed me. My stomach growled, reminding me that I had forgotten to eat that day. I grabbed my purse, planning on running to the vending machine for a snack or two. I opened the door and jumped back, not expecting who was awaiting me on the other side.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I'd been staring at the door to her hotel room for awhile. I felt like the biggest asshole on the face of the earth. I skipped the Applebees party and went home, where after a few minutes of brooding I decided it was time to listen to the messages and read the texts that Julie had sent me over the last 6 days. If I didn't feel like an asshole before then, I definitely did after the fact.

I was stubborn. I was hurt. And I let my own shitty attitude and stupid pride stop me from hearing her side of the story. No wonder she gave up. The texts and calls stopped two days ago. I could only hope that I wasn't too late to make up for it. I did what I always did. I just pushed her away, telling myself that she'd be happier with Saracen anyway. In what universe would Tim Riggins ever be good enough for Julie Taylor?

I missed her. I missed her every second since she'd been gone. I was such an idiot. Why did I always have to fuck up anything good that came into my life? I thought I was over that shit. I guess old habits die hard.

One last breath of courage, I pushed open the truck door and headed toward her room, silently thanking the Coach for sharing her whereabouts. I was grateful to the coach for a lot of things, crediting him more then a little for helping to mold me into the man I had become. I wasn't much, but I wasn't nothing, either. And to know that he approved of my relationship with Julie, it definitely took a large weight off of my shoulders, too.

I raised my hand to knock as the door swung open, and Julie in all her perfection stood staring at me wide eyed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't know what to say. Apparently, he didn't either. He let his hand fall, and then we just stood staring at each other. I broke the hold first, the silence becoming too much to bare. I stepped back.

"You uh…Want to come in?," I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. He went to step inside and then seemed to think better of it.

"Actually, you wanna take a walk?," he asked as he ran his hand over the back of his neck, hanging his head slightly to the side with a soft half grin on his face. I shrugged and stepped out into the muggy night air, closing the door softly behind me. We walked silently for a few minutes down the silent highway, surrounded on either side by trees. Tim had his hands tucked securely in the pockets of his boot cut blue jeans, his red flannel half buttoned and flowing in the dry breeze. He had a hint of stubble gracing his cheeks, and he looked a little tired, sad maybe. But, God, he was still beautiful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knew that sooner or later one of us would have to start talking. In the mean time, I was just finding comfort in the fact that we were together. She hadn't slammed the door in my face, and as far as I was concerned, that was a good sign.

We walked slowly, and I stole a glance or two in her direction. Her dark hair was pulled to the side in a messy braid, and her black tank top hugged her chest in a very flattering manner. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and white sneakers, her face free from makeup, but still completely mesmerizing. Even though I could tell she hadn't been sleeping as well as she could've, and I could see the hurt etched in her perfect features, Julie Taylor was absolutely beautiful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim stopped in his tracks, and so I stopped as well. He turned to me and I looked up at him, biting my bottom lip, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down at me. "I'm an idiot, Julie. A complete and utter idiot. I should've known better. I did know better. I guess I just thought that you being with someone like Saracen made more sense," I went to stop him, but he shook his head. "No, Jules. That's not what I meant. Let me get this out." I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest listening. "What I meant was, I thought you deserved someone more successful, with more money, the fancy life outside of Dillon, Texas, that I could never give you. When Seven told me you two had gotten back together, I didn't question it. Even though I know I should've, I didn't. I didn't because in the back of my mind I thought that I wasn't good enough for you in the first place. That whatever it was that had happened between us was just a fluke, and that you'd finally come to your senses and realized what I knew all along. I look at you and all I see is sunshine. I see your kindness, and I see your grace. I see a pure heart and a loving, forgiving, person. I know what everyone used to see in me, Jules. What they still see. I'm still a fuck up. I'm still just that Riggins boy. You deserve so much more. I'm never going to be good enough for you, Taylor."

And damned if I didn't notice his eyes water at his words. It just about killed me, knowing that he thought so little of himself, when all I had ever been was proud of him. I reached up and gently ran my fingers down his cheek, getting his attention and bringing his eyes back to mine before I took his hand.

"Timothy Riggins, let me tell you what I see when I look at you. I see a man who has picked himself up and made the Riggins name something to be proud of. I see a man who fights hard for his town, his beliefs, and his friends. When I look at you, I see kindness, compassion and the biggest heart of anyone I have ever meant. When I look at you, Timothy Riggins, I see the man I love."

He smiled at me then, a full smile, all white teeth and dimples. He took a step forward and rested his hands on my waist, looking down at me.

"You love me, Taylor?," he questioned. I rolled my eyes and playfully batted his chest.

"That's all you got out of that, Riggins?," I joked back.

"Well that was the most important part, wasn't it?," he responded. "Since you love me, that means you gotta forgive me for being an idiot, right?" I laughed lightly.

"I suppose. But I might throw it up in your face from time to time."

"And since you love me, you're gonna come home with me, right?," he said as he rested his forehead against mine. I sighed.

"Hell yes," I replied. "That bed was giving me a back ache."

"And since you love me, you're gonna get naked as soon as we walk in the door, riiiight?," he teased, causing me to laugh and push him away.

"Seriously, Tim? Don't push it." He laughed and pulled me close once again. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he pressed a kiss into my hair.

"I love you, too, Taylor," he said on a sigh, as I pulled my head back and he met my mouth with his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: One more chapter and an itsy bitsy epilogue. Don't forget to review guys! If you know the song, you can only imagine what's going to happen next. But you don't, however, know how it happens next in the FNL Universe. Thanks for reading ya'll!**


	11. Baby just say

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby just say yes"<p>

**One Year (and one divorce) Later**

"Gracie! If you don't hurry up we're never going to get good seats!," I yelled to my sister from the front door of my parents house. They were already settled in the car, waiting for us. The game was starting in an hour, and if I knew Dillon, the bleachers were already mostly full. Hopefully, Tim thought to save us a seat. Then again, now that he was the Head Coach and had a plethora of team stuff on his mind, he might not have remembered that Gracie was perpetually late to everything.

"Hold your horses, Jules. I'm coming!," she said coming down the hall. "I couldn't find my camera."

"What on Earth do you need a camera for? It's high school football for crying out loud. Besides, isn't that what a cell phone's for?" Gracie shrugged and walked out the front door.

"You never know when you're going to come across a Kodak moment, Jules." I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind us, not bothering to lock it because well…This is Dillon.

"You girls move any slower and we're gonna miss kick off," Dad called from the drivers seat as we walked down the sidewalk. Mom sat next to him, a silly grin plastered on her face. Come to think of it, she had that grin on her face all day. I asked her what she was so happy about, and she had said something like:

"Both of my girls are here together. Isn't that enough reason to be in a good mood, hun?" I swear there was something else to it, but getting Mom to talk about something she didn't want to talk about was like pulling teeth.

"We ready?," Dad asked as he typed a text into his cell phone before dropping it next to him. Mom looked back on us, smiling. Gracie and I nodded before Dad pulled off, heading toward the game.

Xxxxxxxxx

My phone went off and I checked the text from Coach. "The Eagle has landed. There in 10." I chuckled to myself. The Eagle? Really? Then again, I was surprised Coach Taylor knew how to text at all. I typed a quick "Ok," in response as my stomach did flips.

"You guys know what to do?," I asked my team as we gathered in the locker room before the game. My heart was pounding. I had never been so nervous in my entire life. Weeks of planning had gone into tonight, and it had to be just perfect. Not only would this game secure the Lions season, but this night could potentially change my life forever.

"Don't worry, Coach," my QB1 said as he patted my back. "We got together last night and practiced one more time. It's going to be perfect for you." I nodded, thankful to my boys for helping me. I accepted the Head Coaching position at the beginning of the training season. With Julies encouragement I knew I could do anything. Billy understood that I needed to take a back seat at the garage and focus on the things I loved most in this world: Football and Julie Taylor.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You'd think it was a playoff game or something," Dad said sarcastically as we parked the car. It _was_ a playoff game. Gracie rolled her eyes beside me and I smiled, always amused by Dads lack of humor. We climbed from the car and walked toward the field.

Call it being nervous for Tim, or whatever, but I swear to God it felt like every resident of Dillon, Texas had their eyes on me from the moment I climbed out of the car. I barely made it five steps before a teenage boy walked up to me, handing me a single red rose. I was surprised, but muttered a quick thank you as I accepted the gift. After another few steps, another boy handed me another rose.

My parents and Gracie walked behind me, definitely not as surprised as I was by the whole ordeal. My bewilderment only accelerated as I continued toward the field, being stopped every few seconds by another boy, and another rose. By the time I made it to the bleachers, before I could even see the field, I had a dozen long stemmed red roses in my hand. I looked back toward my family, my eyebrow raised in confusion, but they just smiled as if it wasn't unusual to them at all.

The crowd hushed as I reached the bleachers. I climbed the steps, finally viewing the field. I expected to see the assistant coaches on the sidelines, waiting for the game to start. What I didn't expect was the entire Lions team standing in the middle of the field, holding roses similar to the ones that I had been handed already.

What in the hell was going on? I looked around. Yup. All eyes were definitely on me. And what the hell was Billy Riggins doing in the stands instead of on the sidelines? And was that seriously Taylor Swift playing over the loud speakers? Love Story? Really?

"Take a walk with me, Jules," Billy said as he offered me his arm. I looked back toward my parents and my sister. My moms eyes were watering and she had that same goofy smile on her face. Gracie Bell could barely stand still, her camera clutched in her hands expectantly. Dad had a self-satisfied, smug grin on his face as he nodded me forward.

I looped my arm through Billys (whom I got a long with a lot better these days) and followed as he led me back down the stairs and onto the field. I looked around, trying to spot Tim in the craziness. Clearly, this was his doing. But I couldn't see him, which only added to my confusion.

The speakers continued to play the song. I looked at Tims team, his boys, and laughed as they slowly began to move in rhythm to the music. As I got closer, the first line turned and walked toward me, each of them handing me another rose. Then the second string repeated the gesture. Now, I had an arm full of roses.

I looked into the stands, shocked that I saw hundreds of roses swaying back and forth in time to the music. All of this was for me?

I turned around slowly, looking at the townsfolk, my friends and my family. Was that Tyra and Landry Clark in the stands? Smash Williams? Jason Street? What in the hell was going on? The song had finally reached its last line, as those hundreds of beautiful flowers began to rain on the field. Then I saw him. Finally. Walking from the tunnel and heading toward where I stood in the center of the field, surrounded by fallen and still falling roses. Tim Riggins. In a suit. Holy shit.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Breathe, Tim, Breathe. Deep breaths. It's going to be okay. She's going to say yes. She loves me. I love her. Everything's gone perfect so far. Breathe. Breathe. My hands were shaking, and this stupid suit was cutting off my air supply. I have no idea why I let Tyra talk me into the suit. Breathe, Tim. Breathe.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Breathe, Julie. Breathe. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I didn't know he was planning this. Sure, he had seemed a little busy the last two weeks, but with the season ending soon, I had just assumed he was doing team stuff. That sneaky little devil. I can't believe he did this.

Don't pay attention to the thousands of eyes watching your every move. Don't cry. In and out. Deep breaths. Oh my God, Tim. What are you doing? I love you so much. I can't believe this is happening.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It felt like the longest walk of my life. I smiled at her, my hands shaking around the mic. She shook her head at me in a playful 'I can't believe your doing this,' kind of way. It was her own fault.

She put this idea in my head months ago, right after her divorce was finalized with Saracen. We were watching some sappy romantic comedy together after spending the entire day wrapped up in each other in celebration. We hadn't bothered to get out of bed for anything more then food, bathroom breaks and DVD changes.

I caught her staring at me out of the corner of my eye, and turned toward her.

"What?," I asked, smiling softly.

"I accept it," she said as she nuzzled up closer to me as the credits rolled after the guy just won over the girl with a big hooplah of romance. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"You accept what?," I asked, having not the slightest idea of what she was referring to.

"You. Just the way you are. No bells and whistles, or grand romantic gestures needed. I just love you, Tim, and I am so happy that I am finally all yours." she said to me all starry eyed, her hair a tangled mess from the hours I had spent running my fingers through it. And it was true. She was no longer Julie Saracen. She was mine. And it was that moment that I knew that there would never be a more beautiful name then Julie Riggins. I just had to make it happen.

And I'd be damned if she didn't get the sappy huge romantic gesture she deserved. I definitely wasn't going to propose to her outside of the Alamo Freeze. Just sayin'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Julie Taylor," he said into the microphone for the entire town of Dillon to hear. "A little over a year ago, you came back into my life and changed everything." He closed the gap between us, and took my hand with his free hand, pushing the roses out of the way. Breathe, Julie.

"I fell for you hard and fast and now I can't imagine a single second without you in my life. Now normally, I am not the big romantic gesture type…" You could hear a few giggles in the crowd, a few womanly sighs, but I kept my attention focused where it needed to be. "But I wanted every man, woman and child in the great town of Dillon, Texas to know that I love you," he said dramatically, amid the hoots in the crowd about the great town of Dillon. "And," he added pointedly, as he dropped down to one knee in front of me. "I wanted to assure that you couldn't say no when I asked," he said teasingly, causing more laughter, as he reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small velvet case.

"And before you ask, Yes. I talked to your Dad and he's on board." I laughed nervously, as did the crowd, all of us knowing what was coming. I was completely awestruck, trying to take deep breaths. Don't cry, Julie. Breathe.

"Julie Taylor. Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the entire world by agreeing to put up with my bullshit for the rest of your life. Will you marry me?," he asked me in true Tim Riggins style. I giggled with the town and rolled my eyes before everyone fell silent, waiting for me to answer.

I smiled down at Tim. The suspense was killing him. I could see it written all over his face. I had to torture him, just a little. I mean, when did I ever like being the center of attention? I'm sure my face was a million different shades of crimson, and the entire town of Dillon was watching me expectantly. Of course, it was an amazingly sweet and surprising gesture. Made me love him all the more. But still. I had to make him sweat. Just a little.

Yeah, I know. I'm such a bitch.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I swear to God, she really needs to answer me. If this takes any longer, I might just take it back. Okay. No, I wouldn't. But damn it. Way to make a guy doubt himself. She reached down and gently took the mic from my hands. She looked at me, and then out toward the stands and her family, and then back to me. Slowly, she raised the mic to her lips and uttered the sweetest syllable I'd ever heard in my life.

"Yes."


	12. Epilogue: Cuz we were both young:

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

_xxxxxxxx_

The Lions won! Julie and Tim were going to get married! The town of Dillon, Texas had never seen such a celebration. The after party at Applebees had turned into an impromptu engagement party, full of familiar faces.

"I just couldn't believe it when Timmy told me what he wanted to do. I mean, c'mon. Tim Riggins and a public proposal?," Tyra said as she sat sharing a drink with Smash and Jason.

"She did something to him," Jason commented, referring to Julie. "I knew the first time he told me about her that she would be the one."

"I knew it when Julie called me, three days after she got back to Dillon. She wouldn't shut up about him, but it was different from how she used to talk about Matt," Tyra said.

"Well I didn't know until a week ago when Tim called me and told me, already talking about groomsmen" Smash said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Tim! Julie!," Tyra said calling them over. They walked up to the table, Tim clapping Jason on the back and nodding toward Smash, his other arm wrapped possessively around Julies waist. "When did you realize you were in love?," she asked as she peered up at them. Tim and Julie looked at each other, smiling, as Landry comes up to the table with a tray of drinks. He kissed his wife, Tyra, on the forehead before sitting down.

"What are we talking about?," he asked.

"I just asked Tim and Julie when they knew that they had fallen in love."

"Well, I'm sure it's going to be different for him," Julie said, blushing slightly as she looked up at her fiancé. "But I think I fell in love with Tim the first time I saw him." Tim smiled. "There was a party at Lylas house and I didn't know anyone. I felt completely out of place and I was getting ready to leave, but I turned and…"

Tim turned Julie around, facing her, cutting her off mid sentence with his own memory.

"And you turned around, and you looked up. I was standing on the balcony and our eyes met. I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life. You see, Taylor. Not so different after all. We might've been young when I first saw you, but I fell in love with you in that minute. Just took me a while to realize it."

"Well that is some sappy stuff," Landry said breaking the moment. The group laughed and continued to chat about old times and the times ahead. Tim talked to the boys and Julie and Tyra giggled like a couple of high school kids, their conversation consisting mostly of wedding details.

They had come to one clear conclusion. There would definitely be a balcony at the ceremony. Seemed only fitting.

_**A/N: All done. Don't let it make you sad. I will start a new Tulie story after I get some reviews for the completion of this one. Let me know what you'd like to hear. Do you want to hear about the year before the proposal (fluff) , what happens after the proposal (fluff and drama) or what happens a year after the proposal (drama and angst) . The most votes wins! Let me know guys! Review! And of course, thank you so much for reading this story. I appreciate every view, review and follow I get. I will update this epilogue with my next story information for easy finding, so be sur**__**e to follow for updates! Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed the story.**_

_**BACK TO DECEMBER IS POSTED. A FOLLOW UP TO LOVE STORY. ENJOY**_


End file.
